


What happened at the Warehouse

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Hospitalization, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Rosa meets Dana.





	What happened at the Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Purple"

“You will look pretty bruised for a few days, but you haven´t sustained any fractures. Are you experiencing any dizziness?”

Rosa tried to look around, but her head was ringing in an annoying way. 

She focused on the doctor´s face floating above her, a pretty redhead. Wait, why was the doctor wearing a suit?

“Who are you?” Rosa suddenly realized she couldn´t say what had happened. Lights, she remembered lights. Purple. White. And then nothing. How suspicious.

“My name is Dana Scully, I´m with the FBI. You don´t remember anything that happened at the warehouse?”


End file.
